The Ticklish Spider
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and Vivo decide to tickle someone who really needs it. A superhero who's known for his love of fun, his compassion and sense of humor.


**GoldGuardian2418 and I came up with his story together! Enjoy and no flames please! Thank you!**

* * *

At New York City, Spider Man was laying on his bed, deeply depressed. He had just escaped death a time the hands of Kraven the Hunter while at the same time, suffered complete shame and humiliation from J. Jonah Jameson himself.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Spidey said to himself. "Am I losing my focus as a hero?"

Little did the webslinger know that Jocu and Vivo the tickle monsters were watching him.

"Poor boy." Jocu had heard many stories about Spider Man. How he helps people and saves the day while at the same time never losing his sense of humor.

But now, his fine spirit and sense of humor were in danger.

"We must bring Spider Man here." Jocu said. "He looks very ticklish! Perhaps we can lay him down on Fuzzles!"

* * *

Spider Man sighed as he got up to go on patrol. "Okay, gotta stay focused this time."

Just then, his Spidey sense kicked in and the next thing he knew, purple feathers started fluttering around him, stroking around his face.

"What...the..." Spider Man felt asleep and four big red arms grabbed him.

Spider Man started to wake up. "Ooooh, where...AM I?!"

Feathers! There were feathers everywhere! On the walls, on the carpet, feather decor everywhere! The hero also noticed a fluffy looking bed.

Spider Man tried to move, but he was tied with green, feather-like ropes dangling from the ceiling.

"Hello, Spider Man."

Spider Man looked up and let out a scream. Towering over him were two creature unlike anything he's ever seen before.

"Who are you?!" Spider Man sputtered. "Or what are you?!"

"Well, to answer both your questions. I'm Jocu and this is my brother Vivo."

"Hi!" Vivo waved.

"As to what we are..." Jocu grinned his toothy smile. "We're tickle monsters."

Spider Man gulped. "Tickle monsters?!" That explains all the feathers and fluffy looking stuff in this bedroom. "You're gonna tickle me?!"

Jocu nodded. "That's right. We've seen how sad you were and decided to help you cheer up."

"No, thanks! I don't need cheering up! Besides, I'm not even ticklish!" Spider Man tried to get free, he was almost close to breaking the feather ropes until Jocu tickled his sides.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Hey! STOP!" Spider Man laughed. Weakened by laughter, he remained tied up.

"Excellent laughter!" Jocu said. "Fuzzles is going to have a blast with you!" He snapped his fingers and the Tickle Knights picked up Spider Man and carried him to Jocu's bedroom.

"Fuzzles?!" Spider Man's heart sank. "Why do I get the feeling he's not as friendly as he sounds?"

"Don't worry, Spider Man. Fuzzles is very friendly." Vivo said.

"But why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because, we Tickle Monsters exist to cheer up the sad and depressed, the gloomy and broken hearted with our ticklish ways! Proving that laughter really is the best medicine!" Jocu explained.

"Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, but laughter isn't everything!" said the superhero.

Then monsters laughed it off. "Oh, you'll change your mind when you meet Fuzzles!"

They arrived into the room, but Spider Man was confused.

"Uh, where's Fuzzles? All I see is a big fluffy bed."

Jocu chuckled. "He is the bed."

Spider Man helped when he saw the bed wriggle and move around. "I-It's alive?! The bed's alive?!"

"That's right." said Vivo. "Fuzzles, this is your new tickle subject, Spider Man. He really needs your help-"

But when Fuzzles saw the spider-like boy, the bed jumped back against the wall and shivered.

"Fuzzles?! What's wrong?!" Vivo asked, concerned.

"I think...he's scared!" Jocu said.

Spider Man was baffled. "That thing's scared of me?!"

Jocu gasped. "That's it! I forgot! Fuzzles is scared of spiders!"

"Just when you think you've seen it all..." Spider Man was having trouble taking all this in, but he heard the bed actually whimpering.

Seeing Fuzzles so scared, Spider Man's logic was overrun by his compassion. "Hey, think you can untie me? Maybe I can cheer him up."

Surprised at first, but Jocu had the knights release him.

Spider Man approached the bed. "Hey, uh, Fuzzles. You don't have to be afraid. I'm not a real spider. It's just a costume." He took off his mask. "See?"

Fuzzles saw his face. He was just a normal human under that mask. He began to come off the wall and move a little closer, purring softly.

Spider Man giggled and stroked the friendly bed. "Wow! You sure are soft!" He sat down on Fuzzles and laid his back down on it. "Mmmm...very soft."

Sensing this boy meant him no harm, Fuzzles began to relax and affectionately purred more.

Spider Man giggled from that purring as he felt it's vibrations tickling him.

"I think he likes you, Spider Man!" Jocu said.

Fuzzles then stroked his furry covers over Peter's face. He giggled even more. "Hey! That tickles!"

Now Fuzzles was really excited. He then used his covers to hold back Spider Man's arms and legs. "GAAAH! HEY!"

"Now for your tickle treatment!" Jocu lifted up Peter's shirt and grinned at his exposed chest and stomach. Then, using his dreaded claws, began tickling the hero's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NOHOHO! NOT THERE!" Spider Man screamed.

"Why? Is this your tickle spot?" Jocu cooed, using his tails as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEHEHEHEHEHEHES! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

Vivo took of the hero's shoes. "But you still need cheering up." He rubbed the backsides of his furry hands against the soles of Spider Man's feet.

"GAAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Spider Man exploded with laughter. The fur on the monster's hands tickled like crazy! It was so soft and tickly, it made him burst out laughing. Plus Fuzzles' cuddling combined with Jocu's tummy tickle torture made Spider Man laugh helplessly."

"S-STOP TICKLING ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-O-OH, STOP! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"' Vivo teased, wiggling his claws against' the boy's feet.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Jocu said as he stepped it up by using his extra hands to tickle Spider Man's underarms.

"DON'T TEASE ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I-IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Jocu chuckled.

"GYAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE! NO MORE! UNCLE!"

To Spider Man's relief, the tickling stopped.

"Okay, Fuzzles. Give him the special treatment." Jocu said.

Fuzzles obeyed and began massaging Spider Man's shoulders and most of his body with his luxurious magic furry blankets.

"Mmmm...nice..." Spider Man groaned blissfully. "I could get used to this."

"So, how do you feel?" asked Vivo.

"Well, despite almost laughing to death, I actually feel better!" he admitted. "Pretty crazy..."

"It's not crazy. You just needed cheering up and we helped bring it out." Jocu explained. "And don't worry, we'll bring you home safe and sound."

"Thanks," Spider Man yawned. "Goodnight..."

The now happy hero fell asleep as all his cares and worries were tickled out of him. Thanks to his crazy, yet cool new friends, this hero is able to rest a lot easier.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you like it, Amiga! And I'd like to talk with you about a couple of story ideas! :)**


End file.
